A Day with... Raven
This is S1 E2 of my new series A Day with... where we explore the day of our favorite teen titans characters. This episode is what goes on with Raven so enjoy. A Day with... Raven Oh, hey there...I'm Raven, hellspawn and daughter of Trigon (yeah it kinda sucks). Im a teen titans with my....friends.... well only friends really, but i think you can understand why anyone would want to be the friends of a demon basically. I guess my days are kinda enjoyable.........sometimes but heres how it usually goes. 9:30am (or 6:00am if Robin gets us up to catch some early morning villains... ugggggh) i wake up, now normally when normal girls get up, they probably brush their hair and put on one of their many selections of clothes, well me....i only have my dark blue outfit in my closet...... what you think i have to wear different sorts of clothes, nuh uh. Well then i go into the main hall with a book and surprise surprise, Robins making the titans do press ups. Beast Boy sqeals and wails and then turns into a gorilla, but still has troubles. Cyborg is okay with it all, sometimes, and Starfire's just looking at the meatloaf she is cooking for breakfast (yeah i know). Now Starfire, is like me in the "not coming from Earth" category but instead shes just really... happy..., and i mean dont get me wrong i want to be happy but..... the emotions of a hellspawn should not be messed with, this is why im usually well, emotionless. 10:00am i have breakfast sometimes, usually some toast, but Starfire asks if i want some meatloaf, and well i refuse but she then gives me those (ugh) puppy eyes of hers, the exact ones she used to make us spring Jinx from prison, although that was kinda fun i still hate Jinx. So i eat the meatloaf, it tastes horrible but obviously i cant tell that to her face because, she does have very sensitive emotions, she still gets sad or occasionally when shes having a bad day, She gets angry, so i ask her what she puts in it and you do NOT want to know what, seriously stop thinking. I usually teleport to the bathroom and vomit into the toilet after, but hey, i dont even think cyborg could take that, aliens. 11:00am im usually sitting on the couch and reading a book, but then Beast Boy (the annoying one), comes and sits next to me, eating tofu and getting it everywhere, i dont even understand why he likes it, i mean sure hes a vegetarian, but i tried it once, it tasted worse than a slug......stop looking at me like that... seriously i didnt eat a slug, but i can be sure that they taste bad. He comes and calls me Rae Rae and asks me what im doing, i ignore him and carry on with my book, but its obvious that his eyes are as small as his brain. When he finally gets it he asks what im reading, but i just move him away with my telekinesis. Then Cyborg joins the "annoy Raven" train with Beast Boy and they sing this annoying song together called "Whatcha readin Raven",but i just teleport into my room which is always locked, but not a problem for me since i can just teleport in. 12:00am I have lunch, its usually just a sandwich, sothing special.....and some water. 1:00pm I read some more books, My favorite one is the Wizard of the World made by Miguel Sandez. I do look up to him, and i do write my own books too, just because ive read every single one of them. 3:00pm I then do my meditation and visit my mother in Azarath. We usually catch up and talk about the hero buisness or whats going on in Azarath. When i return i see Beast Boy and Cyborg looking in my diary, then i see a small mouse hole and then i know how they got in here. I magic them out (Beast boy i shove him in the hole to get stuck and thats the only time i smile in my regular day). To meditate, i must say the words Azarath Metrion Zynthos to help me concentrate, i also say this to help me with my powers and emotions, like i said if and mess up in my emotions, BAM there goes Earth. 5:00pm im usually bored, so i sometimes go to the jail and laugh at some of my enemies that they're in jail, espiecially Jinx and she gets really ticked, but hey its fun. 7:00pm I do some last minute reading, well not last minute more like, last hours, for like until im tired. 9:00pm I then go to bed, but its weird how i get these dreams about trigon coming back, and he is, but the titans are prepared and ready, i guess i can feel safe. Well that's my day.......GET OUT OF MY ROOM! Starfire: Raven my friend, i have sprung Jinx from prison once again, do you wish to join our girls night out, were going to the club of the night where we shall dance and have meatloaf it shall be fun, and i know out of all the people i know your the most enthusiastic. Jinx: yeah its gonna be a riot Raven: enthusiastic.........ok THE END Category:Fan Episodes Category:A Day With